


Include Women In The Sequel

by Twackycat



Series: I'm A Girl In A World In Which My Only Job Is To Marry Rich [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, fem!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: Alexandrea Hamilton knows that she will only get far in the world if she were a guy, so when her mother dies, she decides to become Alexander Hamilton and make a name for herself as a man.





	Include Women In The Sequel

Alexandra took a deep breath, ignoring the pressure around her ribs, and straightened her brother’s clothes that hung off her small frame. Hesitating a moment more, she reached forward and knocked sharply on the door. She shifted her slight weight from foot to foot as she listened to the shuffling from inside the house. After a minute or so, she was starting to consider knocking again when the door finally opened.

“Who are you?” Her cousin looked down at her, a frown on his face. Alexandra resisted the urge to puff out her chest and jut out her chin, and instead just kept eye contact with him.

“I’m Alexander, your cousin.” The confusion on his face was clear as he looked her up and down. He stood there just staring at her for several seconds before he spoke.

“I think there might be a misunderstanding. You’re not my cousin.”

“Yes I am. My name is Alexander Hamilton. My mother is Rachel and my older brother is James. My mother died, James abandoned me.”

“Uhh… This is going to sound really weird… But, uh… I could have sworn Rachel’s second kid was a girl.” Alexandra just stared at him with one eyebrow raised for a few seconds before he shook his head. “You know what, ignore what I just said. I must be misremembering.” Stepping to the side, he held the door open, motioning for her to come inside.

She picked up her bag from where it had been sitting at her feet, and walked confidently into her cousin’s house. She resisted the urge to smirk, more than pleased with herself. While she knew it wouldn’t always be that easy to convince people that she was Alexander instead of Alexandra, it was the first step into the male dominated society.

* * *

 

Alexandra shivered as she stared across what used to be the town. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she tried to save whatever little amount of her body warmth remained. She knew that she needed to get changed into something warm, but everything around her was just as soaked as she was, and everything was in shambles.

Around her people trudged through the wreckage, trying to salvage anything. Alexandra knew that was what she should have been doing too, but her chest just felt empty. Turning her back on the town, she stumbled away as thoughts swam in her head.

Somehow she managed to find what used to be her lodgings. A little bit of digging quickly uncovered some of the stationary that had been in her room, somehow dry unlike everything else seemed to be. Nearby was one of the spare bandages that she owned, which she quickly snatched up, trying to ignore the guilt in the pit of her stomach. She knew people were injured and could use them, but she was terrified of revealing herself and undoing all of her hard work. Not that it truly mattered anymore, seen as a man or not, there was no chance of getting off this island anytime.

She kicked at some of the debris, Alexandra tried to get a hold of her emotions as several tears slipped down her cheeks. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, and drawing attention to herself. Putting the pent up emotions to good use, she aggressively dug through what was left of her room until she found the bag that she had taken with her after her mother had died. The thing wasn’t in great shape, but considering that she’d had it for several years now it was probably in the best condition it could possibly have been in all things considered.

Alexandra glanced down and once again saw the parchment lying on the ground. Snatching it up, she kicked things around until she uncovered a quill and inkwell. Collapsing to the ground, she sat cross legged, and grabbed a flat piece of wood. Dipping her quill into the ink, she started scribbling down the words that seemed to flood from her mind.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been at it, or when exactly when she started crying in earnest, but she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Alexandra scrambled to her feet, the piece of scrap she’d been using as a desk clattered to the ground while the papers fluttered around. She kept head bowed as she faced Hugh Knox, her mentor, wiping uselessly at her face to get rid of the tears that just kept falling.

Silently he stooped down and gathered the papers up, ignoring the obvious tearstains as he shuffled through them, glancing at the usually elegant writing that had been reduced to practical scribbles. He hummed as he sorted them, stopping suddenly, and Alexandra immediately knew he’d found the first page, the one that showed it was all a letter to her father.

“Oh, son.” Alexandra flinched, and again harder when his hand was gently lifting up her chin. “Alexander, this is beautiful. Please let me publish it in the newspaper.” She just stared at him, trying to understand how he could be thinking about his newspaper after everything else that had happened. Misunderstanding her silence, her mentor pushed on. “We can publish it anonymously if you wish, but I think this could help you get places.” Nodding as she kept staring at him, he smiled at her.

* * *

 

Several weeks later, it had gotten around the island, that she was the one who had written the letter, despite it having been published without an author. Now she was standing at the docks, her bag on her shoulder as she stared up at the ship that was going to take her to the colonies.

Alexandra took as deep of a breath as she could, the bandages around her chest having long since become a constant comfort. She couldn’t believe that she was actually getting off the island. She also couldn’t believe that nobody had ever found out that she was a woman,

She also couldn’t believe that she would no longer have to fear her past rearing its ugly head and tearing down all of the hard work she’d put it. It wasn’t going to be easy in New York, but in New York you could be a new man.

**Author's Note:**

> So two things:  
> First, I want to stress is that Hamilton is not trans in this story. She wants to succeed in the world, which is run by men, so she is posing as a man. This is not saying that I think trans people are only posing as their desired gender. I will always use female pronouns and refer to her as Alexandra, unless it is a character speaking about her who doesn’t know.  
> Second, I am aware that both Alex and James were sent to their cousin’s after their mother died. I took artistic liberty to have James disappear after that so that Alexandra could start posing as a man. 
> 
> I have Tumblr, come talk to me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twackycat


End file.
